


Curiosity killed the cat...

by TheSmilingDoggo



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cats, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Slow Burn, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmilingDoggo/pseuds/TheSmilingDoggo
Summary: Litte Stories about the life of our favorite Ishgardians that somehow seem to involve Aymeric acquiring more and more cats. Slice of Life stuff.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051772
Kudos: 18





	1. Introducing: Dragoon

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Comfort and introduction of the first Cat.
> 
> Enabled by [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Deabuched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic).

Aymeric hadn’t always been a cat person. When he had been dropped at his foster parents by his mother when he was six he hadn’t cared about cats or dogs. Even at his young age, he knew people judged him for something, even if he didn’t understand why yet. He was quiet, shy, and tried to blend into his surroundings as much as he could. There was nothing he wanted more than for people to ignore him. His foster parents had just gotten a grey Maine coon called General . Within days Aymeric could be seen chasing after the active cat, more relaxed and free than he had ever been. With the tiny cat, he felt free and relaxed. The whispers didn’t affect him as much as they used to. And if they did, he knew he could always trust in General to hide his tears.  
  


In the end though his first cat, Dragoon, had come into Aymerics possession by happenstance. He used to belong to Aymerics foster mother and it had always been intended for it to stay that way. After General died when Aymeric was 19, his foster mother hadn’t wanted him to lose the only confidant he had at that point. When his foster parents died and he inherited the house they had raised him in, he just never had the heart to find a new home for the old grumpy cat, despite knowing that with as little time as he had he probably wasn’t taking good care of him. But by then he had known the grey Persian cat for years and could not find it in himself. General was the cat that had started his love for cats and would always have a place in his heart, but Dragoon was his companion. The old man was always happy to curl up on his lap while he read a book or worked on the mountains of paperwork that never seemed to get smaller. And if it made coming home to an otherwise empty house a little easier, got him to smile a little, then surely no one would complain. Sure, he had a cook and a manservant but by the time he managed to get away from work they had their own families to go home to. And despite what he wished; it just wasn’t appropriate to spend your free time with your servants once you reached adulthood.  
  


On this cold winters’ day, Aymeric let himself into his house with a deep sigh. Lucia had once again been a taskmaster at work. Wasn’t he supposed to be her superior? Wasn’t she supposed to be nice to him? Not that it really mattered, Aymeric thought grumpily. He never got out of the city with his promotion to Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. While he was stomping the snow off his boots and contemplating how offended Ishgard would be if he put Lucia in charge and stepped down, Dragoon came down from where he had probably been sleeping on Aymerics bed to purr at Aymeric and twine around his legs. Leaning down to gently pet the cat before picking him up Aymeric rubbed his face into the soft fur of Dragoons belly. “Did Eduard feed you, Dragoon?” Giving the old cat one last stroke he dropped him and watched with an amused smile as the cat went right back to walking eights around his legs.  
  


After a while, he shook his head to shake off the tiredness and took off his coat, and walked into his kitchen intent on feeding himself and the cat. And afterward, he thought to himself, he would settle down in front of the fire and read some more of that book Haurchefant had recommended him. A gentle smile that reached his eyes appeared on his face at the thought of one of his oldest friends and his scandalous taste in books. Maybe he could out him to take the pressure off himself if he ever did step down. Chuckling at the thought he moved around the kitchen, lighting a fire and checking his cold box for the food his cook had hopefully left there for him to just heat up.

He had just settled into his chair in the kitchen waiting for his food to cook while watching Dragoon scarf down his food with a faraway look when there was a knock on his front door. His brows furrowed even as he got up to answer the door. A quick look at the Chronometer conveniently set on the hall table showed it was already more than 8 bells past noon. Who would come knocking on his door this late? Only one way to find out. Slowly opening the front door Aymeric sighed as he saw Haurchefant standing in front of it with a miserable expression on his face. Wordlessly Aymeric opened the door wider and stepped aside in a silent invitation for his oldest friend.  
  


Just as silently he took his friend's coat off and hung it up to dry on the coat rag. Seeing as Haurchefant had yet to do more than stand stock still in his hallway Aymeric resolved to not getting in his quiet evening reading and instead took his friend by the shoulder and led him into the conservatory. Seeing as Haurchefant seemed content to just sit and stare out the window, Aymeric went back into the kitchen to check on the food. Filling two bowls with the stew he had warmed up and set them on a tray he took a moment to wonder how his life always ended up being filled with his friends' drama. Dragoon had finished eating his food and followed him as he brought the tray of stew and tea back into the conservatory.  
  


Reaching Haurchefants side once again he rolled his eyes. The other man had not moved one ilm. Picking up Dragoon and dropping him on the younger man's lap he chuckled as the other jumped in surprise. “Eat your stew and drink your tea.” Setting into the second chair Aymeric set about doing just that while keeping one eye on his friend to make sure he actually ate anything.

Sighing happily as he set his empty bowl on the table in front of him, he leaned back, hands wrapped around his teacup to warm himself as he silently watched the fire and waited for Haurchefant to start talking. Nothing good ever came of him trying to force the other to talk. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long before Haurchefant also set his bowl down, absentmindedly petting Dragoon as he too stared into the fire. A deep sigh escaped the recently appointed commander of Camp Dragonhead and a few moments later he began speaking. “My step-mother died.” Aymeric had to swallow the knee-jerk reaction of ‘Good riddance’. Halone knew that his stepmother was a dragon of a woman. She had never shown him any kindness, but she was still the only mother he had known for years. “My condolences.” Aymeric rests one hand on Haurchefants shoulder and squeezes it in a silent show of support. There was nothing else that needed saying. They both felt the same about her – after all they had spend more than one evening like this bemoaning something she had done.  
  


They spend the next few minutes in silence, the quiet only broken by Dragoons rumbling purr as Haurchefant kept petting him. Seeing the fire starting to go out Aymeric stood and stretched. “Come.” He stooped down to pick up Haurchefant, cat and all and started the trek to his bedroom. “You can sleep with me tonight. The company will hopefully keep you from thinking for the rest of the night.” A small wounded sound escaped Haurchefant at being carried, but instead of complaining and struggling as he normally would he just set his head on Aymerics shoulder, silent tears finally finding their way out as the care shown to him let him give in to the grief, no matter how irrational it may have felt.  
  


Shouldering the door open Aymeric gently set Haurchefant down on the edge of the bed. Depositing Dragoon on the pillows he turned back to the younger Elezen and gently and slowly started to open the latches and ribbons holding the other's armor. He must have come straight from House Fortemps and gone there from Camp Dragonhead without pausing to change clothes. He stacked the pieces by the armoire as he knew Haurchefant liked to. With gentle hands and gentler words, he leaves the grieving man in his cotton pants and bids him lay down. Pulling the covers over the other Aymeric rolls his shoulders. Using what little mastery over his aether he has to start a fire; he quickly sheds his clothes before joining Haurchefant in his bed.   
  


Moving them around so he was laying on his back with Haurchefant half on and half next to him he smiles as Dragoon quickly stretches out along Haurchefant on his chest. One hand stroking his partners’ hair the other smoothes Dragoons’ ruffled fur. Quietly he starts to hum. He was by no means a virtuoso, but he made do. Under the combined assault of comfort, care, and company Haurchefants breathing slowly evens out. Aymeric knew the other would not lose a word about anything else in the morning. Haurchefant was ever of the opinion that you should smile and move on for those you cared who were still with you instead of losing yourself into grief. All he could do was be there for him and support him as he allowed. With a sigh he settled down into the covers, there was no sense in worrying over it while Haurchefant laid cuddled into him asleep. All would be well.


	2. Introducing: Greyscale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible snowstorm has Ishgard in its grip when Aymeric hears something.

Trying his hardest to focus on his second in Command Aymeric tried to tune out the pitiful mewing he could hear coming from outside the Congregation of our Knights Most Heavenly. Even through the heavy wood and metal doors, he could hear what sounded like a beast in need. His heart clenched at the thought of a small cat stuck outside in the terrible weather. Ishgard was currently playing host to one of the fiercest blizzards they’d had this year. In fact, it was this blizzard and its troubles that kept him at work with Lucia trying to muster aid for those that needed it without putting their Temple Knights in danger. 

He must have not been as successful at keeping his thoughts off his face as he had meant to, as Lucia gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. “Go. See what that awful racket is about. I will send Ser Handeloupe off with the first of the orders.” Aymeric flashed her a bright smile and sprung up off his chair behind the desk. “What a splendid idea, Ser Lucia!” Without much further ado he strode towards the doors. His long steps carried him through the room quickly, but not quick enough to not hear the choked off a snort of laughter Ser Handeloupe tried to hide, or the exasperation in his second in Commands voice as she told Ser Handeloupe which orders he was to run off with. Nodding to Firmalbert, stationed inside the door tonight, he shouldered the door open. The heavy winds made this task more difficult than he was used to, but he soldiered on as the meowing got louder the more the door opened. 

Letting his eyes roam over the area Aymeric stepped outside the Congregation, nodding to the Knight stationed outside. Quickly he followed the sounds to an alcove to the right of the door. It didn’t take long for him to spy the culprit. Huddled between the wall and a crate of something or another sat a tiny waif of a cat. Fur covered in half-melted snow and thoroughly drenched it looked so poor a sight that his heart clenched at the sight. No one, animal or human, deserved to be stuck outside in such weather. Carefully lowering himself to be crouched in front of the cat he held out his hand. “Please don’t scratch or bite me to death, Ser Lucia would surely die of laughter.” He murmured as he slowly moved closer when the poor thing didn’t immediately move to scratch him. Instead, it looked up at him with wide eyes and meowed again. Sighing at his stupidity and easy heart he moved his fingers the last few ilms until he could carefully set his gloved hand on their back and just as carefully stroke a path down their back, wiping away some of the snow in the process. 

It was with relief that he noted that the cat seemed unlikely to try to scratch him – or worse, bolt. With patience he didn’t know he had in the cold he worked to free the cat from the snow. At the same time, he worked his second hand under its belly. As soon as he felt he would have a secure enough grip he slowly started to pick it up, all the while murmuring quiet words in what he hoped was a comforting voice. When the cat didn’t immediately fight him but just stared at him he brought it close to him. Pressing it against his chest, he was happy he had decided to forgo his Armor today and just worn the Regalia since it allowed him to press the small thing against his chest. The feeling of melted snow trickling into his coat and down his back had him shiver and hurry back to the door of the Congregation, helpfully opened by the Knight on watch. 

Lucia only watched him in silence as he quickly strode through the main room into his office and over to the fire and sat himself down in front of it. Resting the cat on his lap and hoping it wouldn’t bolt off now that it was warm, Aymeric hurriedly took off his gloves so he could continue his quest to free the cat from the now quickly melting ice and dry it. Letting his hands glide over the soft fur he only looked up when someone waved something bright just inside his peripheral vision. When he saw it was Lucia holding a towel for him with an exasperated look of fondness on her face he just smiled brightly at her. “Thank you, Ser Lucia!” He quickly bundled his precious cargo up in the large towel. Finally, happy with his care of the poor thing he stroked a finger over its head and started scratching it behind the ears. Immediately it started purring and Aymeric couldn’t help but smile gently. “I think I shall call you Greyscale!” Chuckling to himself at the bad joke he held the cat up to his eyes. “You like that? You look just as grey and scruffy as someone I know when I first met him.” He heard Lucia cough in the background and when he looked up at her she seemed to be trying not to laugh. Instead, she cleared her throat and watched him rub his face against the cats. “Lord Commander…” Lucia started speaking hesitantly. “Shouldn’t you see if Dragoon and this cat get along before you name it and plan to keep it?” 

At the mention of his other cat, Aymeric suddenly stopped his fawning over the kitten. “Oh, Halone. I have to sneak her by the others.” Standing up abruptly Aymeric pressed the cat into Lucias hand. Thankfully his second in command was more than used to him handing random things to her, so she just adjusted her grip to comfortably hold it with barely more than a surprised blink of her eyes. Hastily putting on his gloves and wrapping his scarf around him Aymeric turned to Lucia. “Coordinate with Ser Handeloupe, I will be taking the rest of the day off. If something comes up I have my Linkpearl on me.” 

Without even waiting for a response he made his way towards the exit of the congregation as quickly as possible without seeming hurried. Aymeric pressed the cat against his chest, not sure if he wanted to calm it or himself. By Halone, he didn’t even know if it was male or female yet. Swallowing harshly he stopped just outside the Congregation to take a deep breath. Everything in him wanted to hurry home and hide the cat but he needed to be smart about this. There was no doubt in his mind that his … cohabitants would notice the addition of another cat. He wouldn’t be able to sneak it by them for long, but maybe just long enough to get them attached? Shaking his head at the thought he started his way towards the de Borel manor. None of the people he presently housed would be impressed by that. Maybe if he just put his foot down? It was his house, right? 

Chuckling to himself at the thought of telling the others that he was keeping the cat no matter what he turned into the street that held the main entrance. He barely had time to close the fence gate behind him before the front door opened. A flash of grey hair had him swallow and shakily move towards the door. Oh, Halone. Oh, Halone. Oh, Halone. What was he going to do? He hadn’t been prepared for anyone to be in this early. The midday bells had yet to be rung, so none of them should be home. Had they… Had they stayed because of the snowstorm? Of course. He had barely made it from the Congregation without losing hold of his precious cargo or just being blown off his feet. 

“Get in already, Aymeric.” Came Estiniens gruff voice from behind the door. Aymeric hadn’t noticed that he had stopped just outside the door. What was he doing? He had no reason to be worried. None at all. This was his house. His rules. Pushing his shoulders back he stepped inside, the door slowly being pushed closed behind him. Aymeric stood still, hoping Estinien would just go away and leave him with enough time to at least hide the cat in the attic. “Turn around.” Very slowly Aymeric turned around. The cat sat stock still in his arms as if it noticed the mood in the air. Aymeric looked at a point behind Estiniens shoulder, hoping to escape the look on the others face. Bringing a hand up to rub his temples and closing his eyes, Estinien grumbled something under his breath before letting his hands fall to his side. “Greystone!” flinching back slightly as Estiniens voice rang out clearly to the third party currently living in the de Borel manor Aymeric couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his mouth. Oh, Halone. Everyone was here. 

It only took Haurchefant just a few moments to come down from the stairs, obviously hurried along at the sound of his last name coming from Estinien. He only did that if he- oh Halone he only did that if he was annoyed. “Yes, Estinien? Aymeric? What are you doing home already? I thought you said you would be busy at the Congregation all day?” Aymeric hunched in on himself. This couldn’t be happening. What had he done to deserve this? He was always courteous to everyone and helped those in need whenever he could. He didn’t kick cats or dogs or people. He didn’t- “He brought home another one.” Estinien growled the words more than said them and Aymeric pulled the cat as close to himself as he could. This was his house. He could do this. 

“Oh, Aymeric.” He could practically hear the sigh in Haurchefants' voice as the other stopped behind him and gently pulled on his shoulder to get him to turn around. Before he could help himself the words spilled out of him. “I heard her meowing pitifully from inside the congregation! She was nearly completely covered in snow and freezing and whining and shivering and I couldn’t leave her there! Him! I don’t…. I don’t know what they are, but I couldn’t leave them behind.” He implored Haurchefant to support him, he knew the others didn’t want another cat, but it had looked so pitifully. He nearly begged the other. Holding the cat up slightly he shoved the cute grey face at Haurchefant as if to force him to like it. “I called her Greyscale- “remembering why he did that he coughed but moved on. “-of course, we don’t have to call her that but…” Aymeric fell quiet as he felt Estiniens hand on his shoulder. Sighing the dragoon reached over to pull his scarf off. “If you feel this strongly about it, we can keep it.” Haurchefant chuckled but quickly turned it into a cough as he took the cat and started unwrapping it from the towel. “As long as Dragoon gets along with her.” Aymeric nodded quickly and breathed a sigh of relief, straightening back up now that he had their support. “Of course.” Pretending he hadn’t just thrown himself at their feet to keep a cat in his own home he let Estinien help him out of his armor. “Thank you.” Sighing again Estinien shook his head as he helped Aymeric out of the coat. “Think nothing of it catmander.”


	3. NSFW: WoL/Aymeric de Borel; Introducing: Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric meets his first Miqo'te, the warrior of light. Things escalate.

At this point in his tenure as Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, Aymeric was very aware that he had a … reputation. His friends and second-in-command did their best to quell the rumors and help him hide it, but someone in his station couldn’t hide such a thing for long. Aymeric had a thing for cats. It had started gradually. His foster mothers' cat General had always been able to calm him when the words thrown his way had become too much. Then he had adopted Dragoon. And then Greyscale. And then Snowball. And then Spitfire. 

In the beginning, the two… friends he had invited to share his living space with had tried to keep it under control. Stern words. A refusal to help with their upkeep. Eventually though, slowly but surely, he had pulled them into his obsession. Nowadays it wasn’t unusual to find Dragoon the cat curled up with his namesake. Or to find Haurchefant knelt on the ground in the Parlor playing with Snowball. He had even managed to start pulling Lucia into it. Just the other day when she had accompanied him home after they were done with their work for the day for a drink, he had caught her petting Spitfire while he had been doffing his armor. 

All of this culminated in his current problem. He had been asked to meet the Warriors of Light by Haurchefant, and as the Heretics under Lady Iceheart had been getting more and more aggressive and the enemies of House Fortemps more and more outspoken of their opinions of said houses dealings with Mor Dhona, it had been the perfect reason to meet. Considering how much Haurchefant gushed about the Warriors, he was honestly excited. For a short moment he had considered bringing Estinien so the Dragoon could also meet the Warriors, but upon hearing that the newly self-styled Commander Leveilleur was to be in attendance, he had quickly dropped that Plan in favor of bringing Lucia. 

Having been informed in the Main Hall that Haurchefant was already attending to the Warriors and Commander in the Intercessory upon their arrival there, quickly had them change course. Preceding Lucia into the room, what he found inside had him stop, barely managing to keep his mouth from falling open and the gasp to keep from escaping him. With more than a little skill, Lucia managed not to bowl him over, instead managing to sidestep him to see what had caused him to stop so abruptly. Upon seeing who – or better what – waited for them in the Intercessory a quiet “Oh by Halone.” Left her and he couldn’t help but agree. He had been prepared for the Commander. Having fobbed off the young mans’ advances for many moons now, he and his Staff had become more than passing familiar with the sight of the short, silvery-white haired young Elezen. What he had no been prepared for was the Warrior of Light in attendance being Miqo’te. Thankfully neither of Haurchefants' guests were looking at the door, so no one saw Aymerics expression briefly showing something whole inappropriate for a meeting with hopefully-allies. It also meant he had a prime view of not only the ears moving back and forth on top of their head as they excitedly chattered with Haurchefant, but also their tail flicking side to side, now and then twining around their leg. 

Taking a deep breath, Aymeric took a step backward, trying to find his courage and politeness before he did something unseemly when Haurchefant saw him. The moment he saw Haurchefants' eyes widen he knew he had not yet been successful in hiding his awed expression. Unfortunately for them, while the young Elezen didn’t seem to notice his hosts' inattention – he could hear Estinien grumble in the back of his mind about unexperienced Leaders – the Warrior did notice, turning around to see what had grabbed their friends attention. Quickly schooling his features into something that was hopefully more appropriate, Aymeric stepped further into the room. Looking to Haurchefant for introductions he was saved from stuttering or trying to find the right words, his eyes probably having shown his apprehension about his own manners should he be forced to speak without having another moment to compose himself. “Ah! Lord Commander! I hope your journey from Ishgard was uneventful!” Stepping around his guests, Haurchefant pulled their attention to himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, Aymeric could see the confusion that swept over the Miqo’tes face before being hidden behind a cheerful grin. Normally he wouldn’t have worried thinking himself a passable Diplomat with a passable blank face, but hopefully, they hadn’t seen through his expression. 

“Lord Commander, may I introduce the Warrior of Light and the Commander of the Crystal Braves, Alphinaud Leveilleur. Commander, Warrior, may I introduce to you the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, Ser Aymeric de Borel.” Bowing at his waist, Aymeric nodded to the young commander. “Commander Leveilleur. It is both an honor and a pleasure to meet you.” Responding with his own nod, Alphinaur Leveilleur seemed wholly ignorant of the tension slowly filling the room. “Your reputation precedes you, Ser Aymeric. I think we will find that we have much in common.” Chuckling internally and doubting that very much, Aymeric instead turned to the Warrior at least. Drinking in her features Aymeric had to stop himself from swallowing heavily. She looked beautiful. Staring at her maybe a moment longer than was strictly polite, he tried to keep his smile to charming, instead of giving in to his urges and smiling salaciously. “Speaking of reputations, yours towers over us all. Does it not?” Realizing what he had said, he quickly looked to Lucia instead who thankfully came to his rescue. “It does indeed, Lord Commander.” 

Pulled out of his nearly open-mouthed staring to the side of his guests, Haurchefant quickly nodded, passing the comment off as nothing more than a compliment. Without thinking about it, Aymeric continued. “I am not too proud to admit that I have followed your activities with an interest bordering on obsession. Full glad was I to learn you would be joining us.” Not strictly a lie, he had been interested in the woman Haurchefant had nearly gushed about, but now that he knew she was Miqo’te… it would definitely turn into an obsession. A blink of an eye later he realized what he had said, the miqo’te – the Warriors eyes widening. With eyes widening a fraction more he could see the beginnings of a blush dusting her cheeks and had to swallow a groan by biting his cheeks. 

Noticing his friends’ problem, Haurchefant jumped to fill the awkward silence that was building. “Sit down, my friends, sit down!” Ushering all of them to seats around the table set in the middle of the room he threw Aymeric a heated glare. Well did both of his friends know his …. penchant for cats… and apparently also for Miqo’te if his behavior was anything to go by. Wincing internally as he imagined the scolding he was likely to receive for his behavior he settled himself behind the desk as Lucia stood to his side, waiting for Haurchefant to hand out the Hot Chocolate. 

Thankful to have something to hold onto he swallowed and tried to focus his mind on the topic he had come here to discuss. Without any preamble, Leveilleur started preaching again. Normally he would have already moved the discussion, but today, today he was thankful for the chance to sort his thoughts and try to wrangle himself from wondering how soft the Warriors' ears were. Or if her tail was prehensile. Or if she liked being scratched behind the ears as General did. “We know full well that the Garleans will return in force ere long.” Shaking his head both to try and shake himself into some semblance of control and to interrupt the younger Elezen, Aymeric held up a hand. A stray thought crawled through his mind as he wondered what she sounded like. Did she get to speak a lot with Leveilleur always speaking so much? “Commander Leveilleur, full well do I understand that you wish Ishgard to join the Alliance and to join the fight against Garlemald, but as we have repeatedly informed you, it is against the Holy See’s inclination to. We are spread thin fighting against the Dravainias, and so far the Garleans have shown no interest in Ishgard. As such, the Holy See’s opinion is unlikely to change.” He could see the other pulling himself up to fluster about something or the other and quickly continued before the other could lose his composure. 

He wasn’t sure how long they had been listening to the young Elezen extoll the virtues of the Alliance and try to impress the need for Ishgard to join, but all it had left him to do was give non-answers and wonder about the Warrior.   
After shooting down the young Commander such, they managed to come to the topic that would allow him to flee this place and the warrior before he could do irreparable damage to his and Ishgards' reputation. Having just gotten to an agreement, a Knight burst in, informing them about the latest plundered Caravan. It didn’t take more than two sentences for Leveilleur to railroad the Warrior into checking the sight and striding out of the Intercessory without much further ado. 

Nodding to Lucia to follow the young Elezen out as promised, the three left behind blinked quietly at his exit, and for the first time during the meeting, the Warrior spoke up. Aymeric had to force himself to listen to more than just the sound of her voice. The clear, bell-like voice distracting him. A swift kick from Haurchefant under the table kept him focused. “I apologize for Alphinauds quick exit, Lord Commander.” She bowed her head a little in apology. “He has much to do, and is loath to leave it for long.” Smiling in what he hoped would be a charming way, Aymeric eagerly responded. “I want to pet your ears.” Instantly a groan came from Haurchefant followed by a heated “Aymeric!”, while the Warrior blushed bright red, mouth wide open. “Um- excuse- what?” Frowning as he noticed their reaction he realized what he had said and blushed himself, Groaning as well as hiding his face in his hands before looking up at her. “I’m so sorry, Lady Warrior, please pretend I didn’t say that.” 

Hesitantly looking from him to Haurchefant the Warrior slowly nodded. “In the interest of keeping diplomatic relationships well and seeing as you also appear to be a friend of Haurchefants I could do that, I suppose.” She left a small break, looking as if she wanted to add something and Aymeric had to admit at least to himself that he was hanging on her every word as she chanced another look at Haurchefant who groaned again and hid his face in his hands himself, mumbling something about weird friends. “Or-“ there was a hesitation he hadn’t expected, he leaned forward as she took a deep breath and shyly smiled up at him, face still bright red with a blush as she continued. “Or you could … try?” 

Aymeric blinked confusion setting in. “T-Try?” Somehow the Warrior managed to blush more. He hadn’t thought it possible. And he both felt his own blush rising to his cheeks and saw Haurchefant looking up at the ceiling and praying for – patience probably? – something. But he could still scarcely believe that he had heard her correctly. Looking down at the desk she mumbled something he couldn’t hear but made Haurchefant smile. “Please don’t make me say it again.” She looked up at him, her expression having taken on a pleading note. “I know it's undignified and plays into stereotypes and all these other things but, please?” 

Glad that at some point they had all migrated to the same side of the table he reached over but stopped right before he touched her ears, giving her another questioning look to make sure. When she didn’t pull away but instead closed her eyes and leaned closer he let his hand move the last few ilms, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding with a quiet “oh” while she let out a sound that sounded more than a moan than a sigh and had heat rise into his – and a quick look towards Haurchefant verified also the others – cheeks. Carefully he stroked up the ear. The fur there was indeed as soft as he had imagined it being. He leaned in so he would have to stretch his arm less and with only a moment's hesitation started scratching lightly at the base of her ear. Her tail curled around her waist and this time he was sure it was a moan that came out of her mouth and not a sigh. 

Pressing a hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling like a schoolgirl, Haurchefant slowly made his way around the two who had definitely forgotten he was there.  
Stopping at the door to chance one last look at the pair he bit his lip and tried to close the door quietly.

Momentarily distracted by the sound of the door closing, Aymeric looked up and saw that Haurchefant had left them. Barely managing not to jump in surprise as a tail wrapped around his wrist he swallowed harshly and looked down to his hand. “Don’t stop please?” Blinking in surprise at the words, having expected her to want him to stop now that they were alone it took him a few seconds before he complied. Before long her small noises, her expression, the way she pressed into his hands was all that he could focus on. Biting his lips to stop himself from responding in kind Aymeric became uncomfortably aware of his hard cock straining against his breeches as her tail fell from his wrist to instead lay in his lap. 

Closing his eyes he let himself get lost in the fantasy of what if for a moment, before being pulled out of his thoughts by her tail moving erratically. “Warrior, please.” Swallowing once more and biting back a groan as the glazed over green eyes looking up at him from below thick eyelashes, Aymeric had to consciously stop himself from pressing closer. “If we continue this, I won’t be able to stop myself.” Whispering the answer to her unasked question, he closed his eyes in preparation for the refusal. Few ended up being brave enough to lay with the Bastard Lord Commander. 

When instead he felt a hand on his cheek, and her soft lips pressing against his, Aymerics eyes flew open. Did this mean? Unable to help himself he twisted her hair in one hand while the other continued their stroking of her ears, pulling her against him. “What if I don’t want you to stop yourself?” The whispered answer made him groan, gently trailing his tongue over her lips his eyes fell close again as they lost themselves in the kiss. Only pulling back long enough to gasp in a breath, Aymeric started feathering soft kisses along the side of her jaw and down her neck to her pulse. Her hands found their way into his hair, gripping him but not pulling or pushing, just holding on. Trailing the hand that had been tangled in her hair down her cheek and over her shoulder down to rest on her waist Aymeric smirked against her skin before softly biting down. 

When she didn’t pull back, but instead pushed close and moaned loudly he bit down harder, wanting to pull any and all sounds from her that he could. With a bit of sly maneuvering, Aymeric managed to slip a hand under her doublet. Gently stroking along her back and sides he moved back just enough to be able to look at her as his second hand moved away from her ear to slip below the top of her skirt. He waited until she had opened her eyes and opened her mouth before he settled his hand at the base of her tail and started stroking it. When she immediately threw her head back, arched her back, and moaned obscenely, he knew waiting for her to look at him had been worth it. Her eyes falling close, mouth open, the expression of pure lust and arousal on her face was going to be burned into his memory forever.

Gripping her hip tightly in one hand to keep her still he continued to scratch and stroke along her tail, exploring what made her moan loudly and what prompted her to start purring instead. The Warrior seemed happy to let him try to his heart's content, only letting one hand settle on his shoulder, the other still buried in his hair. Not content with just feeling her skin, Aymeric rubbed his nose down her jaw and back to her neck, mouthing at the mark that had started forming from his bite. “May I?” Pulling his hands away to hover over the buttons of her doublet he waited until he could feel her nod against him before opening them. Pushing the cloth away from her shoulder to Aymeric trailed kisses and bites down her shoulder. Each kiss prompted more moans, sighs, and shivers from the Warrior, leaving him excited and throbbing. 

Uncomfortable from hunching over and unable to uncover more of her skin from their current position Aymeric stood up and swept her in his arms. Ignoring the squeak and laughed complaints from the victim and glad that the intercessory doubled as quarters in times when Camp Dragonhead was filled to capacity and thus had a bed hidden behind a screen, Aymeric set the Warrior down on her feet. Giving her a second to get her bearings he helped her pull off the doublet, but before she could do more than reach for the hem of her skirt he pushed her against the wall, covering her body with his. Aymeric captured her hiss as he pressed her against the cold stone with his mouth, kissing her roughly as he captured her wrists and held them above her head. “Let me.” Taking both wrists in one hand and trailing licking his way down her neck and shoulders he gently nibbled and sucked on first one then the other nipple while his other hand found the hem of her skirt and slipped inside.   
Groaning as his fingers found hair and skin instead of smallclothes he chuckled lowly. “Came prepared?” Pulling back from her breasts he laughed at the blush that had risen into her cheeks. Kissing her roughly he slid his finger along her slit, moving away as she tried to push into him he smirked. 

With surprising strength, the Warrior freed her wrists and turned them around so he was pushed against the wall instead. “Aren’t you a bit overdressed, Lord Commander?” Her voice had taken on a low sultry tone as she started pulling off his layers without hesitation, he could do nothing but nod and bury his hands in her hair. The sight of her on her knees pulling down his breeches and smallclothes had him throbbing and moaning. Once he was skyclad he helped her out of her skirt before pulling her over to the bed. Once she was laid down he settled himself between her legs and kissed his way up her legs. Holding onto her hips to keep her still he left a line of bitemarks up her stomach and to her breasts, before going down her other side. Stopping just before finally touching her most wanted it he looked up at her. Committing her expression to memory. 

Slowly leaning in further he breathed across her slit for a few moments, watching the expectation and need on her face grow before finally giving in to both their want and licking a long line up her slit. Her hands twisted into the sheets and as he started suckling on her clit and pushing a finger into her neither of them could stay quiet. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at her wetness and his name falling from her lips. Between his finger and his mouth, it didn’t take long for her to clench around him, screaming loudly as he crooked his finger to find the spongy patch inside of her and came under him. 

He kept going until she stopped clenching around him and pulled back, smirking up as he sat back. Panting and staring up at him she whined as he licked his fingers clean and made a happy sound in the back of his throat. “Tasty.” Chuckling as a blush bloomed on her cheeks and she half-heartedly kicked out at him he leaned over her to kiss her, letting her taste herself on him. “Now now, Warrior. Is that any way to treat someone who just ate you out?” Rubbing himself against her he shuddered at the feeling of her wet heat against him. His shudder was mirrored below him. 

Without any preamble Aymeric suddenly found himself on his back, with the warrior hovering over his hips, hands pressed against his shoulders. Blinking in surprise he reached out to grip her hips and help her steady herself. “Need…. Need you in me.” The half moaned half-whispered words shot arousal directly to his cock, twitching he used one hand to steady himself and swallowed as he watched and felt her slowly sink down on him. His cockhead barely managed to squeeze into her, the tight fit pulling a moan out of them both. 

Rolling her hips she let herself sink down completely. A mixture of pain and pleasure showing on her face. Biting his lip he gripped her hips in a tight grip to keep her still as she made to move. “Warrior.” The name came out more like a growl than a word as he tied to keep himself from spending immediately at the sudden wet heat surrounding him. Using one hand to support herself the Warrior buried the other in his hair and leaned down to press a rough kiss to his lips, nipping on his lower lip she moaned and tried to move again. “Aymeric!” His name fell from her lips again, sounding more like a pout than anything else, and feeling enough in control that he wasn’t immediately going to cum he loosened his grip on her hips. 

They quickly lost themselves in a rhythm of her moving up and then moving down as he moved his hips up. Feeling his orgasm approach quicker than he wanted it to, he reached between them to rub her clit, causing her to clench around him and moan. As soon as he felt her walls begin to flutter around him with her orgasm he moved his second hand to her hip again, seating himself as deep as he could and keeping her still as he came into her in thick spurts. 

Gasping for air as they both came down from their orgasms he pulled her down onto his chest and kissed her more softly. “Well, I didn’t expect that from meeting you.” She just laughed tiredly as he pulled the blankets over them. They could clean up later. Surely no one would bother them for a few more bells.


End file.
